


Manus in manu

by ofstardust



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: Regarding the fact Rayla almost lost her hand and some scenes in S3 kind of imply it still may be hurting.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Manus in manu

She has been feeling the pain and numbness for some time now, unconsciously touching the hand the band was wrapped for some time now whenever the tingle happened. To worsen it, along came the memories, the oath made with the other assassins, Runaan and the feelings of failure. Even if now she had someone to reassure her that she wasn't a failure, it would take some time to actually overcome it.

One day she told him she wanted to show another place she like to visit as a child, leading him by the hand, describing more of the flora as they immersed in shades of greens, purples and blues. Flowers and trees human eyes had never seen before and fragrances never once perceived by human noses. 

A lonely place, but beautiful, much like her, he tought.

After climbing a boulder where they sat to cuddle watching the sunset, he took her hand. He noticed that she kept craddling it and remembered the oath and how she explained him about it, realizing instantly that she might be still feeling the pain.

He kissed her wrist, so sweet and delicate. "It hurts sometimes, doesn't it?"

"How did you noticed it?"

"I happen to be an insightful artist with a very observant vision, especially for beauty, my darling."

She puffed, rolling eyes at him. "A very corny prince is what you are."  
Looking at their hands, interlacing their fingers, she sighed. "It tingles and hurts, but sometimes it's just numb. I wonder if it will pass with time or remain a bit numb for the rest of my life...And to be frank I fear it may impair my fighting and I can't protect you..."

He interrupted. "Don't fear, I don't know if you noticed yet, but we're kind of a team now. You and me. We protect each other now. Right?"

As proudly as he had said it, she still felt insecure about it. But since he took her hand in his, kissed her wrist and craddled it lovingly, she perceived the numbness had ceased.

And maybe what he said made sense. The moon was high in the sky now, and as she closed her eyes and reflected about his words and presence beside her. He was her strenght now.

"Yeah...You and me. A team indeed."


End file.
